Paréntesis O
by Sara Verset
Summary: Después de un año en busca de alianzas, Mikasa Ackerman regresa, siendo gratamente recibida por sus compañeros. Su amor por Eren Yeager no ha cambiado pero se siente resignada a conformarse con su amistad. En manos de Armin Arlet pone un misterioso tesoro arcaico que podría cambiar sus destinos. Mas su llegada causará el despertar de un sentimiento que jamás creyó posible. EreMika.


Relato: **_Paréntesis_**

No se admiten copias ni difusión sin permiso.

Escritura libre. Sin ánimo de lucro.

 _Language_ : _Spanish_ ( _from Spain_ ) / Español, Castellano

 **.**

Historia Original: _Shingeki No Kyojin Manga_

Manga (o serie animada) no recomendada para menores de edad.

Categoría: _Shonen_

Autor: _Hajime Isayama_

Reservados todos los derechos de autor.

* * *

" **PARÉNTESIS"**

 _Romance_

Autora: _Sara Verset_.

 _Después de un año viajando en busca de alianzas, Mikasa Ackerman regresa en un momento de tregua. Su amor por Eren Yeager nunca ha cambiado, pero piensa que la resignación quizá sea la mejor opción con tal de seguir a su lado. Por otro lado, cree traer consigo una pequeña esperanza que cambiaría el rumbo del destino cruel de sus dos mejores amigos, la cual pone en manos de Armin Arlet. Mas su vuelta no solamente causará alegría entre sus amigos, sino el despertar de un sentimiento que nunca creyó posible._

 _EreMika. FanFic. SNK Manga._

― **O―**

 **CHAPTER 1.**

 **1.**

Parpadeo un par de veces, acomodando sus ojos a la luz de un nuevo día. Oyó el piar de los pájaros al otro lado de la ventana, un nido se cobijaba en el árbol del jardín. Un dolor agudo le hizo agarrarse la cabeza. Un flash de recuerdos grabados en imágenes pasaron por su mente. Apenas duraron un par de segundos. Y la dolencia alivió. Levantó la mirada hacia la mesa del escritorio, hecho un completo desastre. No recordó haberse metido por sí mismo a la cama. Probablemente se quedó dormido en la mesa y uno de sus colegas se preocupó por llevarlo a la cama.

Tras alistarse buscó a sus jóvenes compañeros de investigación, pero sólo encontró al ama de la casa quien le sirvió un rico desayuno. Luego, marchó cargando su mochila a la espalda, consiguiendo subir a la carreta de un mercader para llegar a Trost. Una vez en casa encontró a Connie a punto de salir, quien lo recibió gustosamente.

―Pensé que te irías a la mar…

―Eso es dentro de unos días

―Oh, vaya, pues me he confundido. Sólo hice comida para tres –admitió preocupado- Eso contando con que ese bastardo aparezca, claro…

― ¿Hablas de Eren? Creí que estaría en la casa. ¿Se habrá vuelto a ir a...?

― ¿…a Shigansina? Es probable, allí encuentra distracción, según él –dijo sarcástico  
Armin bajó apenada la mirada, pensando por qué clase de lío mental estaría pasando Eren para comportarse como últimamente hacía. Quizá se pasó con sus palabras la vez que discutieron.

―Oye, Armin... –mencionó, captando su atención- No me gusta entrometerme en los asuntos de otros pero ¿qué os pasa? En la casa a penas habláis, huis uno del otro como de la peste y vais con cara de amargados cuando os cruzáis -Armin se tomó unos segundos para responder

―Sólo...tenemos algunas diferencias, nuestra forma de querer afrontar las cosas no es la misma así que...

―Bueno. Ustedes son grandes amigos. Sea cual sea el motivo deberían hablar y arreglarlo todo. El orgullo no sirve de nada

―Creo que tienes razón. Hablaré con él en cuanto tenga ocasión

En el rellano sonaron un par de golpes seguidos de otros dos, venidos de la puerta principal. Al abrir un cartero le entregó una carta a Armin, quien la abrió sin demasiado interés. Mas su cara cambió tras leerla, emocionado por el contenido de la misma.

― ¿Mikasa regresa? -preguntó Connie, compartiendo su alegría- ¿Estás seguro?

―Sí, es su letra e iniciales. A ver... por lo visto llegará antes de medio día. ¡Hoy mismo! -exclamó con sorpresa, llevándose las manos a la cabeza- De-debo encontrar a Eren

Connie fue a hacer las compras del día con prisa, luego debía ir a avisar a los demás. Armin dejó su bolso sin desempacar en su habitación. Fue al cuartel de donde tomó prestado un caballo. Y salió desbocado en cuanto cruzó la puerta del distrito, dejando atrás el muro Rose. El distrito de Shigansina estaba lejos y no quedaba mucho tiempo hasta medio día para encontrar a Eren.

A saber dónde estaba...

 **2.**

Aquel lugar no tenía comparación con ningún otro, ni si quiera las solitarias montañas del muro María ―las más grandes del reino― o la cima de los muros le daban esa paz necesaria de la que andaba escaso para olvidarse de las preocupaciones que rumiaban su mente, aunque fuera sólo por un momento. La brisa, la sombra del árbol de cerezo y la lejanía al bullicio de la ciudad le ayudaba, o quizá fueran los recuerdos de las vivencias que en estas hierbas tuvo cuando era niño junto con sus dos mejores amigos. Si, más bien aquello último.

Se reincorporó vagamente, aturdido, apoyando su cabeza dolorida sobre su mano. Otro sueño, otro recuerdo. ¿A quién pertenecería éste último? Miró a su costado, donde se quedo la botella medio vacía con la que se hizo ayer en el burdel del que hacía algún tiempo estaba demasiado aburrido.

―Debería dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas. No me sirven de nada. ¿Por qué rayos las hago? -se preguntó asimismo, recriminándose su propia falta de madurez.

Un largo mechón de pelo castaño se interpuso en su visión que con fastidio apartó tras la oreja. Con el cuerpo dolorido se dirigió a la orilla del pequeño riachuelo, donde pudo asearse un poco. Suspiró agradeciendo el frescor del agua sobre su rostro. Por milésima vez se dijo asimismo que debería recuperar su antigua rutina, entrenar todos los días y pensar en tácticas con las que combatir al enemigo. Pero no encontraba la motivación para ello y siempre volvía a caer en malos hábitos.

A lo lejos escuchó el galope de un caballo acercarse.

― ¡Eren! -gritó una voz familiar, pero él no prestó atención hasta que volvieron a repetir su nombre, tan alto que taladraron sus oídos

― ¿Qué sucede, Armin? A vuelto a estallar la guerra o algo así... -dijo con sarcasmo, pasando sus dedos mojados por su lánguido cabello. De espaldas a él. Armin agachó sus ojos, apenado por su actitud.

―Se trata de Mikasa. Regresa hoy a medio día. ¿Te vienes a recibirla? -le dijo amablemente

Ese mensaje, ese nombre, sorprendieron de lleno a Eren, quien abrió sus ojos como platos. Despacio se volteó hacia su amigo, comprobando que no estaba de chance. Armín palmeó la parte trasera de la silla de su caballo, invitándolo a subir. Le sonrió, sus ojos azules brillaron con firmeza e ilusión.

El viento sopló fuerte, levantando las hojas secas y rastrojos de la hierba. Como el anuncio de un tiempo nuevo en sus vidas.

 **3.**

Llegaron a todo correr, jadeantes y sin casi poder hablar. Pararon un segundo para respirar y se adentraron en el puerto, repleto de gente. Acababa de aparcar un barco del que bajaron muchos soldados pero ninguno de ellos fue quien esperaban. El resto viajeros se reunían con sus familias y amigos, entre abrazos, lágrimas y gritos de júbilo.

―Pero dónde está -dijo Jean nervioso, yendo de un lado a otro- ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Y si el barco en el que venía ha encallado y cayó al mar? O peor, ¿se han cruzado con los malditos de Marley? -Connie suspiró, rodando los ojos ante tal desesperación sin fundamento

―Tranquilízate ¿quieres? Solo es poco más de medio día y el transporte siempre se suele retrasar. Seguro está por llegar

Lo cierto es que entre tanta gente y barcos llegando en hora punta, pudiera ser que estuviera esperándolos hace rato y no la vieran bajar. Pero Connie tenía buena vista y había revisado bien todo el gentío alrededor, además la muchacha no era de rasgos tan corrientes como para pasarla por alto fácilmente.

― ¡Connie! ¡Jean! -escucharon gritar a sus espaldas. Eran Armin y Eren abriéndose paso entre la multitud- ¿Ha llegado ya? –preguntó el rubio, llegando a ellos. Connie negó con la cabeza

―Llevamos esperando aquí un buen rato pero no la hemos visto

Sonó una bocina desde la otra punta del puerto. Varias personas empezaron a dirigirse al otro lado, avisando de la llegada de otro navío. De nuevo, un montón de gente se aglutinó entorno al barco, cual atranco sin complicaciones. Abrieron las puertas y pusieron las rampas, por la que empezaron a bajar los primeros pasajeros. Se abrieron paso, poniéndose en primera fila; menos Eren quien por alguna razón se quedó un poco atrás. Connie tropezó, golpeando a Jean quien no se lo tomó para nada bien.

―Mira lo que haces…

―Ha sido sin querer, ¿vale?

Armin los veía de reojo, cuando su vista volteó ante la aparición de una mujer joven, de cabello oscuro, bajando por la rambla. La pelea cesó y todas las miradas se posaron en Mikasa, quién sonrió tiernamente al verlos.

―Hola a todos. Lamento el retraso -saludó dirigiéndose directamente a Armin- Cuanto tiempo sin verlos...

―Je. Tampoco hace tanto, aunque haya parecido una eternidad -contestó el rubio sonriendo ampliamente

―Mi-Mikasa... -dijo Jean acercándose, rascándose la nuca con algo de vergüenza alojada en sus mejillas- Eh... Qué tal te encuentras. ¿Te ayudo con el equipaje? -a su espalda, Connie contuvo una carcajada en la garganta

―Y así fue como la conquistó -ironizó sarcástico- Menudo lumbreras estás hecho -dijo por lo bajo pero lo suficiente como para llegar a oídos de Jean, quien se giró a él con los ojos prendidos en fuego

― ¡Tú, mejor cállate, enano!

― ¡¿Cómo me dijiste, cara caballo?!

Y nuevamente, los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea sin sentido entre gritos e insultos. Por su parte, Mikasa prefirió ignorarlos.

―Armin, ¿dónde está Eren?

―Pues... Estaba aquí hace un momento -dijo dudoso, mirando alrededor. La expresión en su rostro decayó por un momento pensando que tal vez no le interesaba recibirla.

―Hola, Mikasa...

Sus ojos negros se abrieron de par en par. La pronunciación de su nombre por aquella voz... Volteó hacia la derecha, encontrándose a Eren, y sus ojos; esos orbes esmeralda mirándola.

―Eren... -ella avanzó un par de pasos hacia él hasta quedar enfrente- Hola

―Cuanto tiempo…sin verte. Te veo bien

―Sí, yo tambié-… –pero antes de terminar la frase, reparó en algo- Eren, ¿por qué hueles a alcohol?

El castaño se mordió el labio interior. Sonrió forzosamente mientras buscaba una falsa excusa lo suficientemente buena que lo justificase. Mikasa entrecerró los ojos, con su rostro tornándose a serio, al verlo dudar.

―Pues...verás...yo...

―Ha sido culpa mía -intervino Armin- Veníamos corriendo, tropecé y sin querer empuje a Eren, y chocó con un repartidor que cargaba una caja de botellas. Fue bastante gracioso a decir verdad…

―Oh. Ya veo

―Sí. Esto...deberíamos irn-

― ¡MIKASA! –gritaron a pleno pulmón, interrumpiendo al rubio. Un cuerpo se abalanzó sobre Mikasa, abrazándola, con la cabeza enterrada en su hombro, llorando como si no hubiera un mañana. Era Sasha con su alterada forma de mostrar su emoción- Mikasa, al fin...regresaste

No es que a Mikasa le desagradara Sasha ni mucho menos, pero no era una persona que supiera llevar bien tales demostraciones de afecto hacia su persona. Probablemente la apartaría con un leve empujón o palabras gruesas que denotaran su incomode. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que muchos esperaron, Mikasa pasó su brazo libre por la espalda de su amiga, correspondiendo el gesto.

Esto sorprendió a todos; especialmente a Eren. Mikasa podía ser muy tierna cuando quería.

 **4.**

Esa tarde comieron juntos en la misma casa, alrededor de la gran mesa del comedor. Tuvieron que echar mano de unas pocas reservas para hacer comida a dos comensales más, pero no importó, siempre podrían reponerlo.

―Gracias Connie. Estaba muy rico -agradeció Mikasa, quien dejó el plato vacio en seguida. Estaba hambrienta

―Sí. Mucho mejor que la comida del cuartel –opinó Sasha limpiándose las voceras de la cara

―Connie siempre cocina muy bien –puntualizó Armin. El resto le dio la razón

―Me alegro que os gustase –respondió satisfecho el "cocinero" del grupo

Al terminar todos ayudaron a recoger la mesa, unos fregaron la vajilla y otros se sentaron a compartir un té. Mantuvieron una amena charla, donde Mikasa se puso al tanto de varios asuntos. Como que los chicos tras conseguir que el Gobierno les cediera una pequeña paga, decidieron irse a vivir juntos. Menos Sasha quien prefirió quedarse en el cuartel, evitando que malas lenguas pudieran llegar a oídos de su padre; pues sería la única mujer en una casa llena de hombres con los que no compartía ningún parentesco. Le preguntaron sobre el viaje y la misión que se le encomendó pero no dijo mucho sobre esto último. Ellos no sabían acerca de su confidencialidad, a excepción de Eren y Armin. Mikasa se restrego los ojos, cansada,, por lo que decidió retirarse para ir al cuartel y pedir una cama. Pero Armin al verla tan pálida le ofreció su habitación para que se echara un rato. Estaba tan cansada que no rechistó.

Al levantarse se asomó por la ventana, la luz había disminuido pero aún quedaba bastante sol. Dio media vuelta, observó la habitación. Hasta en su propio cuarto Armin era escrupuloso con el orden y la limpieza. Acomodó un poco las sábanas antes de salir y se dirigió al baño. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta ésta se abrió, encontrándose de frente con Eren. Frotaba su cabello húmedo con una toalla y vestía ropas limpias.

―Al fin despiertas…

Ella volteó hacia un lado, poniéndose de perfil. Sintiendo un poco de vergüenza y culpándose por estúpida. Era el Eren de siempre saliendo del baño, pamplinas. ¿Por qué le subieron los colores? Ni que él estuviera tan…diferente.

―Cu-cuánto tiempo he dormido –preguntó, despejando su alterado pensar

―No mucho. Unas tres horas

―Buf… –espiró- Demasiado tiempo. A estas horas el cuartel debe estar por cerrar -dijo volteando con ademán de marchar

―Espera –le pidió, deteniéndola- ¿Qué prisa tienes?

―Debo ir a dar mi reporte o no me dejarán pasar

―No te preocupes por eso. Ahora el cuartel cierra más tarde de lo que solía. Además Sasha dijo que vendría por ti más tarde

―Ahm. La esperaré entonces

―Y mientras...podríamos bajar y merendar algo –sugirió él, poniéndose la toalla al cuello

―Mn… –pensativa, entrecerró los ojos, viéndolo- Se me ocurre algo mejor

Cuando le pidió prestadas unas tijeras, ni de lejos imaginó lo que su mejor amiga se traía entre manos. Sentado en un escaño del porche trasero, Eren tenía por vista un pequeño parque donde los niños correteaban sin prestarle atención a otra cosa que no fuera el mundo imaginario que sus mentes creaban para sus juegos. Sentada a su espalda en un escaño más alto, Mikasa pasaba las tijeras con ligereza y maestría por su rebelde cabello castaño.

― Por qué te lo has dejado tan largo –le preguntó ella con un tono claro de molestia

―No sé. Se me olvidó cortarlo, supongo -dijo entre labios, avistando una regañina

― ¿Durante todo este tiempo? Jobar, Eren, ya estás lo bastante mayorcito como para que te anden recordando algo tan banal

El aludido no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada.

―Deja de regañarme. No soy tu hijo ni tu hermano pequeño; ni nada parecido

Mikasa apartó sus manos al momento, abandonando sus cabellos. Y su boca se cerró, acallando su voz. E instalándose en el silencio. Eren creyó que tal vez se había pasado y lejos de lo que pretendía, sonó grosero. Pero antes de poder disculparse sintió unos dedos enrollarse en su pelo, a cada lado de su cabeza.

―Eren, lo sé. Sé perfectamente que no somos hermanos, y que no nos une ningún parentesco… –le dijo, apoyando vagamente su frente en el cocorote de él- Y menos mal –añadió, con tono pausado-, porque de ser así...de ser así muchas cosas estarían mal...en mi

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Un nudo se alojó en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Esas palabras, cómo se supone que debía interpretarlas. Cómo responderlas. En el fondo lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaban. O al menos, la sospecha de lo que podrían significar.

Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, no despertó hasta la tercera vez que Mikasa mencionó su nombre y le pidió que se mirase en el espejo.

― ¿Y bien? -preguntó ella esperando opinión. Él carraspeo la garganta y se observó en el espejo de mano.

― ¿Mn? Creí que lo dejarías más corto

―Si quieres te lo recorto un poco más

―No, así está bien. Me gusta. Gracias Mikasa -le dijo con una sonrisa, girándose hacia atrás para mirarla.

Ella agachó la mirada con timidez, sonrojada, mientras recogía de un lado los útiles que había usado, evitando mirarlo directamente.

―De nada -le respondió, recogiéndose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja

Eren se la quedó observando unos instantes. Pensando en lo diferente que era de otras chicas, sus ojos rasgados y pelo negro; nadie tenía esas características.

― ¿Mikasa…? –se escuchó vocear desde el interior de la casa. Al poco, Sasha apareció por la puerta- Mikasa, si quieres podemos irnos ya... Oh. ¡Lamento interrumpir! –se exculpó apresurada al ver la escena, llevándose las manos a la cara

―No…no interrumpes nada -aclaró la morena, levantándose del sitio que compartía con Eren, cruzando la puerta a la casa con cierta rapidez- Podemos irnos

Cuando se dispusieron a salir, Jean insistió en ayudarle con las maletas, las cuales pusieron a lomos del caballo que Armin usó en la mañana. Sasha cogió las riendas del caballo. Mientras se alejaban caminando, Mikasa volteó a mirar atrás. Eren estaba en la entrada de su casa, apoyado de lado contra una viga de madera, viéndola marchar.

―Uy, uy. ¿Me parece a mí o ustedes tienen un "algo"?

― ¿Eh? De qué hablas

―De ti y de Eren, por supuesto

―No entiendo...a qué te refieres

―Oh, vamos… Está claro que te sigue gustando. Conmigo no tienes por qué fingir

Mikasa miró hacia un lado tratando de ocultar sus mejillas coloradas. Sasha sonrió con picardía, pero esto terminó cuando pudo entrever entre el flequillo negro de su amiga. Conocía esa expresión de desánimo, desilusión.

―Puedes hacerlo…

Mikasa arqueó una ceja, sin comprender.

―Eres una mujer fuerte, honesta y bonita. Si quieres y te esfuerzas un poco, podrás conquistarlo –le dijo con sinceridad, con aires de ánimo.

Y no volvieron a tocar el tema de camino al cuartel.

Tras cenar se fueron pronto a los cuartos. Sasha fue la primera en caer rendida. En la otra cama, Mikasa cerraba un libro de lectura y se dispuso a dormir.

Miró a su compañera, pensando en lo que le dijo. Suspiró. Ni en un millón de años Eren voltearía a mirarla. No de esa manera. ¿Esforzarse? Llevaba cuidándolo de no morir desde niños. Con más ahínco desde que la pobre Carla murió. Ante todo desde que resucitó de la muerte en el Distrito Trost. Había gastado sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Y aún así la muerte seguía obsesionada con él. La _maldición de Ymir_ , cual ley natural anticipaba lo inevitable: el límite de vida de un portador. Más temprano que tarde, la muerte se lo arrebataría de las manos. Era demasiado triste, desgarrador.

En muchas ocasiones se preguntó así misma si merecía la pena seguir enamorada de él, pensar en él, cuidarlo. Trató de olvidarlo. Pero los sentimientos no son algo que se puedan controlar o decidir. Así que no le quedó otra que aceptarlos y seguir adelante. Porque estar al lado de Eren era lo único que le pedía a la vida. Aunque fuera sólo como amiga. Se conformaría con eso.

Por ahora...

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1.**

 **.**

* * *

 _¡Buf! Al fin._

 _Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir un relato en base a la historia de SNK, cuyo romance girara en torno a esta "pareja". Tras leerme prácticamente todos los Fanfics EreMika -en español- de Fanfiction, me puse a recopilar ideas entorno a un relato, pero al no tener base me vi obligada a abandonarlo. No ha sido hasta hace prácticamente un mes que se me vino a la mente uno más básico -o eso creo-; el que les presento. Les pido disculpas, sé que la narración no es muy buena y del guión ya ni hablamos. Pero tenía muchas ganas de compartirlo y me animé a publicarlo._

 _¿Un poco sobre mí? Soy de España, de una comarca conocida como La Mancha. Me gusta leer, escribir y dibujo de vez en cuando. Les agradecería recomendaciones en esos tres sentidos, sobre todo en escritura. Me gusta la música clásica, pop y rock, dance, electrónica y latina -y no entiendo el 'reggaetón' ese =(, pero wue-. Últimamente me está dando por oír música "épica" y parte de la banda sonora de SNK... Y quien no, ¿eh? Es magnífica._

 _Ojalá les guste. Me esmeraré por seguir y terminar este relato. Ésta pareja me encanta. El romance en SNK es muy breve pero aquí estamos los del Fandom para ponerle más de ese ingrediente llamado amor. Aunque sólo sea por diversión._

 _Gracias a todos los que leyeron. Esperaré sus rewievs/comentarios. Me animarán a seguir._

 _Nos leemos._

 _―Sara._

 _._


End file.
